Toute la cruauté du monde
by Androma
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'une victime oubliée par tous... XD Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge d'écriture pour la sortie de New Moon au cinéma!


_**Toute la cruauté du monde**_

_**Ou Conte d'une laissée-pour-compte**_

_*****_

Pas de résumé pour cette fic très courte mais une note explicative à la fin... Enjoy =)

_*****_

Vous pensez peut-être que la vie est belle et douce chez les Cullen. Paradisiaque. Qu'ils sont attentionnés, unis, altruistes.... Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Qu'ils sont une sorte de secte dans laquelle tout le monde s'aime pour l'éternité? Vous me faîtes bien rire, vous êtes d'un naïf!

Vous pensez vraiment que la vie chez les Cullen est parfaite? Regardez-y de plus près, vraiment!

…

Ok, je vois bien que vous ne me croyez pas.

Entre _Alice_, dont l'euphorie ne défaille jamais, une fée montée sur ressorts,

_Jasper_, mon seul ami dans tout ce chaos... - lui seul peut, de temps à autre, calmer le jeu et empêcher l'inévitable -

_Esmée_, qui déborde d'amour pour beaucoup d'êtres de toutes sortes,

_Carlisle_, dont la seule préoccupation est le bien être de sa famille,

_Rosalie_, très sensible derrière sa carapace pourtant solide,

_Emmett_, dont la bonne humeur est contagieuse,

_Edward_, dont la mélancolie semble s'être envolée depuis peu, laissant place à un bien être nouveau pour lui,

_Bella_, dernière arrivée, toujours curieuse de tout ce qui se passe ici, bien comme mal...

Tout ça semble bien, pas vrai? Mais tout n'est qu'apparence!

D'accord, je vois bien qu'il vous faut un exemple concret, ou bien vous ne me croirez pas. Ok, eh bien écoutez bien ce qui va suivre...

C'était un soir, il y a plusieurs années de ça. Si je vous parle d'un anniversaire, vous voyez tout de suite de quoi je parle, pas vrai? Je suis certaine que ça reste un mauvais souvenir pour vous tous... C'est bel et bien l'événement qui a tout précipité, après tout. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y ait eu d'autres victimes que Bella et les Cullen? Non, vous ne voyez pas qui? Allez, réfléchissez-y je suis sure que vous allez trouver. Non, toujours pas?

D'accord, alors laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire telle que je l'ai vécue ce soir-là.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon pour fêter l'anniversaire de Bella. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant (sauf pour Bella qui ne semblait apparemment pas apprécier l'affaire outre mesure). Enfin bon, toujours est-il que la maison avait été complètement décorée à cet effet, tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un (même moi!) et tout se passait sans anicroche...

Après une plaisanterie d'Emmett sur le 'grand âge' de Bella, Alice commença la distribution des cadeaux. Celui de Rose, puis celui d'Emmett, et enfin celui d'Esmée et Carlisle. Ah, ce fameux cadeau qui a tout démarré... Tout est toujours de la faute d'un autre, pas vrai? Il faut bien un bouc-émissaire dans toute histoire...Enfin bon, je m'égare.

Donc, pour en revenir à cette fameuse soirée, Bella commença donc à ouvrir ce fameux cadeau. Instant mémorable! Il avait fallu qu'Esmée emballe ce paquet. Mauvaise idée s'il en est! Note pour le futur: Rappeler aux Cullen de ne plus jamais rien offrir à Bella. Ecoutez-la cette petite, elle a du bon sens à ne rien vouloir pour son anniversaire!

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'en ouvrant son paquet, Bella s'écorcha le doigt et là tout se passa très vite. Trop vite peut-être. Orf, qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout? Je ne suis qu'un témoin innocent et impuissant...

Elle s'entailla donc le doigt, et une minuscule goutte de sang eut le malheur de quitter son enveloppe corporelle pour aller finir sa course et sa vie sur le tapis beige de la famille immortelle. Minuscule goutte de sang qui commença toute cette histoire... Vous connaissez l'histoire du papillon qui déclenche des tempêtes? D'accord, je vous l'accorde, je m'égare à nouveau.

Tout se déroula alors très vite: Jasper leva la tête vers la jeune humaine, et Edward n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre son intention. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, il ne me fallut pas plus de temps. Et je compris à cet instant précis que ma courte vie approchait de son terme.

Vivant dans l'ombre, nombreux sont mes congénères qui ont déjà dit adieu à ce bas monde dans cette maison.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas qui je suis?

Ohhh je vous croyais plus perspicace. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que je suis d'habitude si discret, ne me plaignant jamais de mon sort...

Je profite de cet instant d'attention de votre part, lecteur, pour vous demander solennellement une minute de silence pour tous ceux de mon espèce qui ont disparu soudainement, sans avertissement ni chance de dire leurs adieux au monde.

Nous, les meubles.

Moi, pauvre table, en avais pour l'instant réchappé. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Je vis soudain la mêlée se rapprocher de moi. Le bras d'Edward poussant brusquement Bella vers moi. Si j'avais eu des yeux, je les aurais fermés, vous savez, au moins pour ne pas voir mon propre massacre se dérouler juste devant moi, sans pouvoir rien y faire (parce que oui, forcément, je n'ai peut-être pas d'yeux, mais pas de membres non plus pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup...)

Je savais que c'était là la fin.

Je la vis au ralenti... Cette humaine si frêle et si fragile... Et qui avait pourtant de grandes chances à cet instant de me fracasser à l'atterrissage.

Je sentis les dernières secondes de ma vie arriver... Adieu monde cruel...

_[Silence]_

_[Silence]_

_[Silence]_

Quel est ce miracle qui ce jour-là se produisit? Aurais-je dû commencer à croire en Dieu?

Quoi qu'il en fut, j'étais vivante! J'aurais pu vous l'assurer, je sentais encore toutes les fines rainures de mon bois craqueler et grincer à volonté... Mon apparat avait disparu en même temps que les fleurs et vases qui constituaient mon habillement festif, mais quelle importance finalement?

J'ETAIS VIVANTE! Et c'était là tout l'essentiel!

Je commençais néanmoins à me poser quelques questions... Que s'était-il donc passé pendant mon moment d'absence?

Un regard aux alentours suffit alors: Seules deux personnes étaient maintenant dans le salon. Carlisle, prenant soin de Bella qui avait été blessée dans l'affaire. Bien.

.

.

.

_Bon d'accord c'est bon là elle a eu assez de soin, non?_

_Et moi alors?_

J'étais totalement indignée. Elle avait droit à tout le dévouement de Carlisle (et quand je dis 'tout', je veux vraiment dire 'TOUT' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!), et moi, à quoi avais-je droit dans tout ça?

J'avais quand même permis sa sécurité, et avais amorti sa chute! Mais personne ne pensait pourtant à prendre de _mes_ nouvelles! J'aurais pu avoir un pied cassé ou déboité! J'aurais pu avoir quelque chose de brisé, d'écrasé, de broyé, d'aplati! Mais personne ne semblait remarquer ma douleur et mon manque d'attention... Un simple regard doux aurait pourtant suffi! Quel monde cruel et injuste...

….

Voilà, je dois dire que c'était là un des exemples les plus flagrants de leur désintérêt vis-à-vis d'une bonne partie des choses qui les entouraient... Un conte poignant, ne trouvez-vous pas? C'est l'histoire de ma vie...

Ai-je alors réussi à vous convaincre de l'injustice inhérente des Cullen? Ils ont beau être très attirants, n'oubliez jamais qu'ils sont et resteront à jamais des vampires sans regrets ni remords envers les meubles qu'ils ont durant des CENTAINES d'années brisés et laminés, et rien que pour ça, laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils devront payer un jour! J'espère vous avoir touché au plus profond de votre âme (parce que je suis sure maintenant qu'eux n'en ont aucune, ils ne pourraient pas nous traiter comme ça sinon!)

Merci pour votre attention et à une prochaine fois peut-être, si le destin et les Cullen l'en ont décidé ainsi!

*

Note de l'auteur: Désolée pour cette connerie monumentale... Il s'agit en fait de ma participation à un concours de fics organisé par le forum fanfiction(.)twilight-mania(.)com (enlevez bien sûr les parenthèses pour vous y rendre!), j'étais en retard et j'ai écrit ça en quatrième vitesse... J'espère que ce n'est tout de même pas trop horrible! Certains l'auront peut-être reconnue, cette fic est en fait la version longue d'un drabble que j'avais écrit il y a quelques mois, et qui s'appelait tout simplement « La table », dans ma série de drabbles « Thoughts ». J'espère que malgré le nombre non négligeable de digressions et de fautes d'orthographe (vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire), la fic vous plaira un minimum, mais je me suis finalement amusée à l'écrire, et c'est ce qui compte!


End file.
